


Normal, Happy Family

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, just a little, numbers as names because they're still small and nameless, writing requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: The Hargreeves children play in the rain like a normal, happy family.





	Normal, Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed request from an anon that was sent to [my Tumblr](https://dyll-pickless.tumblr.com/): Hii. Im the one that asked if requests were open. Could you do a fanfic about the Hargreaves kids playing in the rain and jumping in puddles and laughing and being happy kids? Thank you so much I really love your writing. You should write a book. I would totally buy it :D

Weather: Rainy for the entire day leading into the night.

Temperature: 13 degrees Celsius

Sunset: 8:17 pm

  


Grace looked over at the children, who were in the midst of their scheduled study hour. The lesson for that day was human anatomy and how an attacker may use it to their advantage. But, not all of them were focused on their book. Number Four was away from the group, his face pressed up against the window and his eyes trained on the water dripping down the glass. Every so often, he would retreat to wipe away the fog from his warm breath, but only after he drew a small design.

“Come on, Four!” Number One called from the couch. “You can watch the rain during free time on Sunday. Right now, we have to focus on our studies. We can’t stop just because dad’s on a business trip.”

“But it won’t be raining Sunday,” Four whined.

“He’s got a point,” Two added before shooting Four a small smile. “In fact, anatomy can wait. I’m going to watch the rain with Four.” He got up and marched over to the window sill.

In a turn of events the surprised even Grace, all of the other children, save One, followed suit. They all crowded around the window, mesmerized by what before only held the attention of Four. They oohed and aahed at the faster raindrops that seemed to mow down any that came in their path. Soon, the conversation grew into bets on which droplet would reach the bottom of the window first, cheers and yells when the resulting races got close.

Grace stood from her seat and strode over to where the kids were. She rested her hands just above her skirt and cleared her throat. “Children, how would you like to take a break and go play outside?”

“Really?” Number Three’s curls bounced around her as she jumped with excitement.

“Of course, silly. It’s perfect weather to go out and play in,” she laughed with delight. “Now, go change into your rain gear. We don’t want you to catch a cold, do we?”

Number Two was the first to run out of the room, but he was closely followed by a stampede of five other children pushing to get to their rooms first. The loud, sudden noise drew Number Seven out of her room.

“Seven!” Five yelled. “Get your rain gear—we’re going to play in the rain!”

“Oh!” Seven wasn’t used to getting invitations to go play with the others, especially in the midst of scheduled study time. However, she wasn’t going to turn down an invitation like that, so she abandoned her violin on her bed and ran to her closet to change.

Once she arrived downstairs, Number Seven saw that her brothers and sister were already finishing up getting dressed. Number Six was busy fixing Number Four’s zipper and Grace was helping Number Two get his boots on. It was a rare sight to see the family with such excited, smiling faces, a sight that made Seven’s heart flutter a bit. Even Number Five had taken a break from his usual cynicism to allow for a small smile to dust his cheeks. Number One’s chin was held high and he seemed confident, unburdened by the command of Sir Reginald for once. They actually looked like a real family.

“Go on, then,” Grace opened the door once all of the kids were dressed. “Have fun.”

The children hooped and hollered as they thundered out of the house. Peals of screams and laughter permeated the air around the large building and made even the rolling clouds seem brighter. They stepped in every bit of water they could find. Suddenly, there was a great splash to the left of the group that made the others turn their heads—Number Six had discovered a spectacularly large puddle near the corner of the Academy. Soon, the puddle was filled with six other children, who were kicking and hopping around. The water became a murky brown, which clung to any exposed skin on the uncaring kids.

This sort of gleeful chaos lasted well over an hour. During that time, there were mud fights, worm rescue missions, dance competitions, and leaf races. Number Four quickly ditched his rain boots in favor of the feeling of squelching mud between his toes. Eventually Two and Seven followed suit.

After a few hours of this, Grace stood at the door and called for the siblings to come inside. They had to leave their muddy overclothes at the door and wipe off their dirty feet, but nobody complained. The warm showers were welcome on their freezing cold skin, but none of the siblings took very long before rushing to get dressed, energized by the ever-strengthening smell of something delicious.

Once everybody returned downstairs in their matching pajamas, Grace revealed the trays of cookies and hot chocolate. The kids all sat on the couch—it was a rare luxury to eat on that big sofa, one they could only ever enjoy in the absence of Sir Reginald—and passed out the large mugs filled with hot chocolate and napkins piled with fresh cookies of all kinds. Across the room, Grace was fiddling with the television, which was really only used to review interviews and allow Reginald to tell them what they said and did wrong. After a moment, the sound system sprang to life and the kids clapped and cheered to see that _Jumanji_ appeared on screen.

Despite having seen the movie at least twice before, it being popular whenever Sir Reginald was away, the kids all reacted like it was their first time watching it: gasps of wonder, screams of surprise, claps of joy. However, as the movie was nearing its end, Grace noticed the kids were becoming more muted. When there wasn’t any reaction at a particularly exciting part, she looked over to see what was preoccupying them. There, in a big pile of tangled limbs and blankets, were seven peacefully sleeping kids. Grace smiled and adjusted a blanket before she walked up to her own armchair and shut off for the night. Just a normal, happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all comments, Kudos, and the like! You're welcome to stop by [my Tumblr](https://dyll-pickless.tumblr.com/) and drop an ask <3


End file.
